Legends:Sith'ari
thumb|[[Legends:Darth Bane|Darth Bane, o predito Sith'ari.]] Sith'ari foi um título que, no antigo Sith, significava "Lorde" ou "Suserano", foi primeiro reclamado pelo Rei Adas. Após a morte de Adas, o termo se tornou objeto de uma lenda e uma profecia, e passou a significar "deus".Livro dos Sith A Profecia retinha seu significado para os Lordes NegrosStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic até os tempos da Ordem dos Sith.Darth Plagueis A Profecia Sith'ari [[Ficheiro:Profecia Sith'ari.png|thumb|250px|left|A Profecia Sith'ari gravada no ''Livro dos Sith.]] A Profecia Sith'ari era considerada sagrada demais para ser escrita pelos Kissai, os quais passavam-na verbalmente de geração em geração. Sorzus Syn a registrou assim por volta de 6900 ABY:Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force ''O Sith'ari será livre de limites. ''O Sith'ari guiará e destruirá os Sith. ''O Sith'ari trará os Sith da morte e os tornará mais forte que antes. A Lenda Em algum momento durante o início da história do Primeiro Império Sith, a vinda do Sith'ari foi anunciada. Inspirada pela lenda de Adas, o Sith'ari foi profetizado um ser perfeito, livre de todas as restrições—o melhor Sith. O Sith'ari iria erguer o poder para liderar os Sith e, de acordo com a lenda, destruí-los—mesmo assim, através da sua destruição, faria-os mais fortes do que nunca. Alguns estudantes na academia de Korriban acreditavam que Sirak era o Sith'ari. Entretanto, Sirak foi morto pelo seu rival, Bane. Darth Bane, eventualmente se tornou o Lorde Negro dos Sith, finalmente cumprindo a profecia, primeiro provendo a Skere Kaan a bomba de pensamento, que causou a aniquilação da Irmandade da Escuridão, e depois estabelecendo a Regra de Dois, levando a uma poderosa linhagem de Sith reduzindo seus números para apenas dois a cada geração. Isso permitiu que o lado sombrio se concentra-se em duas pessoas de cada vez, o qual Bane acreditava que havia se espalhado em muitas pequenas porções através do vasto número de Sith. Essa nova regra também fez com que os Sith se escondessem mais facilmente até construírem poder o suficiente para destruir os Jedi, permitindo aos Sith governarem a galáxia. Quase um milênio depois, Darth Sidious se autoproclamou o ser perfeito da antiga profecia Sith enquanto torturava seu mestre, Darth Plagueis, até a morte. Por trás das cenas Desde de sua primeira menção, os fãs especularam quem o Sith'ari era. Alguns dos mais notáveis candidatos entre as especulações eram Darth Revan, Darth Bane, Darth Sidious e Darth Vader. A ''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, entretanto, deixa muito claro que Bane é atualmente o Sith'ari, assim confirmando as especulações de muitos fãs. A publicação de 2012 Livro dos Sith contou com uma referência à profecia do Sith'ari deixando a entender segundo o autor, Daniel Wallace, uma certa brincadeira, no qual cada autor do universo do Livro dos Sith chegava à conclusão de que ele ou ela era o Sith'ari.Endnotes for Star Wars: Book of Sith (Parte 1) Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' Fontes *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''O Caminho Jedi'' *''Livro dos Sith'' * Notas e Referências Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Níveis Sith Categoria:Profecias Categoria:Sith